Troubles In Honda!
by Honda12
Summary: Troubles in Honda revolves on a princess tough life in Planet Honda..Story is much better and Darker than Summary. Please Review.....
1. Planet Honda!

**_Pre Chapter 1: ''Planet Honda!!''_**

Pre 章１：　「惑星ホンダ！!''

_You ever wondered what happened if Muslims had there own planet, but of course not only them. Creatures that also room this world. Where Places are divided base on your life style. A beautiful princess, evil wolves, assassins, and the rest that get mix into of it. That's where Planet **Honda**, comes in. _

**_Central Honda: _**Central Honda is where the royal **_Muhammad_** family lives, and upper class folk live. The largest part of Planet Honda.

_**Northern Honda**: Where much gamble takes place. Where the rich and upper class live. _

_**Eastern Honda:** Where much open land is found**, **fewer people, but much sites._

_**Western Honda: **Where **Sawad's** clan live, also the most darkest and hated part of Honda._

_**Southern Honda: **Where the common folks and poor one lives. Most of them are farmers. _

_Continue To Chapter 1: The Old Days..... Enjoy :) _

_**أشكركم على أخذ فرصة للنظر في قصتي. أنا حقا من الشاكرين. أحبك**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Younger Days

''**_Troubles in Honda!! ''_**

_''ホンダの問題!!''_

_Five Years ago in Central Honda. _

_The year is 6079, July 6, just another typical day in Honda or your 10th birthday you'll never forget. _

_July 6, 2079, one special day in Honda. Is it a holiday? Maybe a festival? No,not at all all. For today is just a young girl 10th birthday. Simple right, but not when it the **Princess' **10th birthday. The day that will change the way she sees someone for who that person truly for what that somebody really is. Your dearest friend or your worst enemy. Find out. _

Sawad, where are you!!, yelled the impatient princess as she was trying to find her friend in her complex kingdom. Good morning princess, one of the maidens said. Good morning, the princess replied as she continued to look for her friend. The young princess walked passed her older brother **_Hassan_**; _means very handsome, _room. She took few steps back to see what her older brother was up to. He was just setting in a chair reading his _Quran. _A couple of seconds after he looked up to see his younger sister staring at him.

What are you doing, _**Nasirah; **means **Helper**_. Oh did I disturb you brother, Nasirah said kindly. Hassan lowered his eyebrows in curiosity wondering what his sister was up to. What are up to now, Hassan said not surprisingly. N..nothing I swear, I just what to find Sawad, Nasirah said shaky. That's all, he outside, Hassan said as he returned to reading his Quran.

_Hassan always been viewed as just a stubborn, cold prince that was angered easily, but he did had a nice side that he only shows to his family. When he wants to :O _

Ok well I'm off, Nasirah said as she slowly began to walk out of her brother's room. Nasirah, Hassan said softly. Yes brother, she said happily. Happy 10th birthday, Hassan said as he sighed. _**Shukran**, means thank you in Arabic, _She replied with a sweet smile.

_Nasirah ran outside to see her friend Sawad, liked she planed to do all this time. _

Sawad, where are you she said lost in a maze of beautiful flowers and trees. She turned behind her to find her dear friend _**Sawad**, means **Blackness**, **Skill**_under a tree daydreaming. There you are!!, she pointed stubbornly. She quickly ran up to her friend gaving him about 1 inch.

_**Sawad** was her dearest friend she found three years ago in the Western part of Honda. The area where crime is no surprise, where the people were Treacherous, Evil, and wicked at heart. When she found him he had no idea who he was because of his **Amnesia. **She convinced her family to let him stay with her family. Since then they became friends ever since, and later he became her bodyguard. _

Sawad look up to see his young friend meeting eye to eye with him, he could tell she was thanking of something. Guess what day it is Sawad!!, she said joyfully. Let me guest your birthday, he said showing no interest. Not just any birthday silly, my 10th birthday!! You know I'm not far from being an adult, Nasirah said excitedly. Sill child, the talking white wolf lowing his eyebrows. Anyway I really wanted to show you this really cool necklace my grandmother gave me to do, she said slightly blushing. She took a necklace off her neck and showed it to Sawad. It was shaped like a thin, crystal diamond. Grandma Nadirah told me it's a not inside of it, she said proudly. Then why don't you open it?, Sawad asked slightly interested. No!, she said stubbornly. She told me not to open it to I get a little older, she said calmly. Sawad sighed and gave her a small smile. _Silly girl..._, he whispered.

_Sawad was 6ft white wolf that was able to walk and talk like a human , he had wolf like teeth, Dark **Red** eyes, and always wear a red and gold rob. _

Nasirah giggled at his attitude towards her. Sawad.., Nasirah said firmly. What now...., Sawad said looking down at his cute friend. Remember how why met Sawad, Nasirah said enthusiasticly. Suddenly Sawad's eyes widen slightly. Well....I'll tell you, she said giving a small smile.

* * *

_It was three years ago on my 7th birthday, I decided to spend time to myself so I took a short trip. I traveled to Western Honda by myself. Little did I know that was a really, really bad place to go._

_Western Honda is the most horrible side of Honda. Where all you can see and smell was **Blood** at there. Many were poor, or crooks. _

_When I first arrived there was a large village in front of there. I guest their theme color was red, because that was the only color you saw. People with red eyes, like **you, **and they wear red clothing like **You**. When I walked in the village people noticed how my eyes were blue, and how my aura was much brighter than theirs. For that they started giving me cold looks. I was quite scared, but I continued minding my own business. Suddenly three guards appeared in front of me. They were tall and real buff. I could tell they didn't like seeing me. _

What the heck are you doing you little brat, one of the guard said harshly. Um....um..I'm just sight-seeing, I mean no harm, Nasirah said sweetly. People of your kind do not belong here, the second guard said. Why!! I won't cause trouble I swear for my is not NasirahMuhammad, she said bravely. Do you mean the Royal Muhammad family, the main guard said with a slight smirk. Um...., Nasirah started to get a real bad feeling that wouldn't go away. You hear that boys!! This brat is there daughter, he yelled. She would make a wonderful hostage, one guard said. Two of the guards each held one of her arms back so she wouldn't run. No!! Let go!!, she said loudly. Shut up you little brat!, Imagine how much money your family would pay to get you back, the guard smirked. **_I said let go!!!, _**blue rays appeared in Nasirah's eyes to show she was about to kick their butts. _**Aaarrrhh**_!!!, she screamed, she easily tackled the two bodyguards that was holding her tumbling on the ground hard. _You guess asked for it!!, _the young princess harshly said. You little bitch!! You think your tough, I'll show you tough, the third guard said charging at her. She gently landed on his face and split kicked him upward he landed flat on his face. What Nasirah didn't realize that many of Western villagers were watching her. First they paused for a second, after many women, children, and old folks fled from her. The ones who stayed were strong looking men, and soldiers. From the evil look in their red eyes they wanted a piece of the action.

Nasirah looked around to see the many strong men surrounding seven year old. Um...y..you guys wouldn't fight a seven year old would you?, she sweetly. She could tell in the looks in their eyes they didn't care one bit about how old she was. **_Aaaarrrhhh!!!_**, the men yelled as they all began charging at Nasirah at once. She was feeling a little scared, but she knew she could take them, all **_126 _**of them?! Foolish men, she said as her eyes began glowing shades of blue again. The first man charged at her, he was very tall and masculine. She punched him straight in his face very harshly you could her his jaw crack when he had hit the floor. The 2nd man changed, he was very short and skinny. She easily kicked him upwards, he fell head face with a broken nose that was rapidly bleeding. Six more tried to tackle her, but she quickly jumped up the way and they ended up hurting each other. Five more came, then seven, then eight, and more. She was slightly get tired but that didn't stop her, besides only 19 men were left, the rest layed unconsciously on the hard ground. Hay bitch!!!, one guard yelled as he threw a glass body that was heading toward the young girl. Nasirah was noticed it coming, **_Force Feild!!_**, she said calmly as a visible, blue shield protect her from the glass bottle. The men were slightly shocked she was privileged which such an ability, but due to their stupidity they began to continue attacking her.

She split kicked two guys, tackled and thrashed four guys, and gut-punched eight me. ( Which is really unlucky :o ). All that were lift were five, she bet 121 guys under 15 minutes!! Well, well if it the one and only Princess Nasirah of Central Honda, a tall, white, wolf-like man said approaching her. He was much taller than her, she was only 4ft and 1 inch at the time. He was 6ft 7 inches, he was in the form of a white wolf except he could walk, his eyes were red, and he had a long red robe. Her eyes grew bigger as he was much fierce-looking and powerful than her. Um...who are are you, she asked slightly scared: _after all she was seven :( . _

He looked firmly in her sky blue eyes with his dark red eyes. Me you ask? Well, I'm the one and only **_Sawad_**, ruler of Western Honda, and it's seems your causing trouble in **_My_ _Land_**, he said turning his back from her with an evil smirk. He looked towards the ground and saw that much of his men were laying unconscious on it. Hm..it seemed you defeated them all, pathetic worthless men, he said harshly well looking up in the sky with a emotionless expression. Nasirah was total loss, he appearance seemed to amaze her, she looked with her amazed eyes. He turned back towards her. It's seems I'm just gonna finish the job, he said smirking. Suddenly her eyes grew in shock and came out her daze. Let me show you just how powerful I really am brat!!, He smirk as he left one of the unconscious men with his hand on his. Watch brat!!, he said as he charged his opposite hand easily threw the unconscious man's stomach. He threw him off his shape claws shortly after. S..so that doesn't scare me, you hear me, she said unsure. Ha, ha well see, he said well bring his claws upward. Suddenly he disappeared, all Nasirah heard were fast feet. Her eyes grew lifeless as she was getting a terrible feeling. _Crap! Were did he go, she was thinking. _Sudden she heard someone charging at her fast behindherbefore she could turn around Sawad jab-punched. Nasirah came crashing towards a fruit cart. Ou..ouch, she said struggling to get up. What's wrong princess? Did that one punch hurt you bad?, He said mocking her, because of her age. She was still on her knees looking at him with anger in them. **_Aaaarrrhh!!!_**, she said charging at him with a punch, but unlucky for her he stopped her by just placing his hand above her tiny forehead. Humph.., he smirk as upper-punched her. She fly a half a mile way and landed hard on concrete. Ouch...that...tha.., she said struggling to speak, because of the blood flowing at her mouth. Suddenly she looked up in the sky to see something white go towards her. She was standing there looking to see what it was. It got closer and she realize it was Sawad heading straight towards her. Shock was taking over her body, but luckly she had a force field. Force Field!!, she quickly screamed. Suddenly a blue visible shield cover her surrounding. Luckily it was strong enough to disallow him for charging at her. He seemed quite interested in her power.

Hm..what entrusting abilities you have young one, What else you can do?!, he said smirking. **_Why don't I show you wolf-freak_**, she said as her eyes began glowing blue, her tiny feet were lifting off the ground, her hair was blowing rapidly, and her visible force field began open and spreading rapidly. **_Why don't I show you!!_**, she said lifting one of her hands towards Sawad, she command her expand force field to trample him, so that it did. It push his stomach the opposite why toward Nasirah, and Nasirah's force field left a big, glowing blue explosion that left a massive hole. All you saw were blue rays glowing for 10 whole seconds. Suddenly she stopped and dropped to her knees, _that was show the attack sucked all her energy. _She opened her eyes wide as she realized she was in a huge hole. She quickly got up. Di..did I do this?!, she said shocked. She looked the opposite way towards her and she say Sawd lying unconscious on the ground. She walked quietly towards him, and looked at him with angry eyes. Serves him right!!, she said a she was beginning to walk back to Central Honda, but something was holding her back. Was it Sawad?! Actually yes, it was something about him that she just couldn't leave him by himself. She looked at his face with sympathetic eyes. She got down on her knees and lifted his head to put it on her lap. She was amazed with how interesting he looked to her. Suddenly he opened his eyes. Nasirah was surprised and it show in her eyes.

He looked up to the princess. W..who are you?, he asked calmly. Nasirah was shocked it seem her attack mad him lose his memory. Um..well..I'm..you see, she was trying to figure out what to tell him, then she up with something. I..I'm..your friend, she said with a caring smile. Hum..I see..tell me girl what is your name and age. M..my name is Nasirah, age seven, she said. Your very pretty for a seven year old you know...Nasirah my friend, he said smiling. Yeah...., she said well looking in the sky.

* * *

And that's how we met, she said turning her back away from him smiling. Great story right Sawad? Sawad...?, she said looking back to an pissed-off Sawad. **_Wwwhhhhaaattt!!!_**, he said angrily at the princess, it seemed his memories all came back to him. You mean you the one who came into Western Honda, attacked my people, attacked me, caused my amnesia, and took me out of **My Land**!!!!, he said furiously. Um..well.., said said as she was getting up and walking a couple of steps back from Sawad. um..maybe you need to come down for a quick second, let's talk and listen, she said terrified at the moment. No you listen!! You little bitch!!, he said angrily as he was walking a couple of steps towards her.

I had a family, I was respected by my people, I was head boss!! But yet three years later I'm was living my life with punk-ass ten year old!!, He said just a couple of inches from her. Tears started rolling down Nasirah's cheek. Sawa..Sawad..please don't say such thing, she said as she was tearing. She tryed to calm him by placing one of her hands on his cheek, but he harshly pulled it away.

Yet here I was thinking I was just some stupid princess's bodyguard, but I was sometihng much better, he said disappointed. Yes...I was wasnt I?!!, he said raged. Um...ye..yes , Nasirah terrrified. Hum...I think...**_I think I need to be rid of you, Princess_**, He said looking at Nasirah with a serious, but sadden face. That's to bad though, I actually kinda liked you, he said looking at his sharp claws while smirking. Nasirah couldn't move one bit, her heart felt like it was crumbling and sinking, she felt like she could faint any second, she wanted to break down and cry for all the horrible things he said to her. Sure she invaded his so call land, knocked him and his men, but instead of leaving him for dead she took him in and befriended him and he replies with **_I think I need to kill you princess. _**Those words hurted, hurted so much that if she was able to move she felt her legs would give out. me?! ..but I took you in!!, she said while busting out in tears. She was crying very heavy where you could hear her choking on her tears. He showed no sympathy towards her, all he wore on his face was a simply cold look towards her. B...bu..but I that we wore frien...!!, Nasirah was cut off when she felt a strong punch in the stomach. It was Sawad, he was going forcing his fest deep into her stomach. Each second seemed to brought more to her. Argh!!, she screamed as her easily took his left fest from her thin stomach. she fell on her knees withbloodstreaming down her mouth. She looked up in Sawad eyes, he could tell her eyes where felled with pain and fear. She suddenly took her eyes off him and looked on the ground where she saw a large peice of glass laying there. She quickly took it before Sawad. Y...you stu..stupid wolf!!!, Nasirah screamed as she charged a piece of broking glass across his back. Aaaarrrhhh!! You stupid bitch!!!, Sawad yelled as he was feeling the deep scrap she placed behindhisback. He looking at her with more anger in his dark red eyes, he grabbed the princess by her throat and tore off her necklace. Aaarrhh!!, she scream as he was choking her half to death. Someone as dumb as you don't deserve anything, he said looking at the necklace he tore from her neck. Gi..giv..give that back you wolf freak, she said trying to grab the necklace while he still choking her. Hmmm....maybe I should keep this, it will be a memento of you on the day that I killed you, he said smirking. K..killed me when?!, she said struggling to say that. Hm..._**Killed you now!!!, **_Sawad yelled as he threw Nasirah as far away towards South. Hmm...job well done, he said well walking towards Western Honda, but he paused for a quick second he noticed her had a couple pieces of her hair. He layed it down by the tree he and her always sat at so her family knew what happened to her. He stilled remembered he had her necklace that her Grandmother gave to her. Hm....goodbye Nasirah...i think you were the first person I evered cared about..., he said while continuing to walk back to Western Honda. Shes dead.....at least thats what he thought.


	3. Chapter 2: 5th Year of Hiding

**_''Chapter 2: ''5th Year of Hiding'' _**

章２：''隠れる５年目''

_Fives years later Southern Honda. _

_It's been exactly five years since I lived in Southern Honda. It's not perfect here, but I feel like I can call it home :). Still, I can't help, but feel out of place. I mean I use to be a freaken princess!! My family probably presumed me as dead, since they couldn't find me and all :(. I blame myself for being naive for welcoming that **bastard **to my life, and now all I can do is just cry to myself. _

_Nasirah Muhammad, age 15_

_July 6, 6084. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Nasirah, now age fifth-teen blossomed into to a **beautiful **young girl over the years. With her pale brown hair that almost to the end of her back. She had taned skin that was very soft and flawless. She had almond-shaped eyes and her iris was sky blue. A heart-shaped face that was with her straight hair and bang that cover her forehead. Voluptuous soft pink lips she always would poke out, Heart-shaped head and long brown eyelashes. Petite she not, in fact she was nicely curvaceous.. ;) _

_What she always would wear is a white over-garment that was had large cuts on the side of it. Under it she wear silk blue pant, soft blue flat shoes, and on her waist she wear a large blue strip that cover her stomach. It was simple, but slight odd, but it always looked elegant on her. _

_Nasirah's voice was very soft and light. For she was very kind and graceful. She always treated one wth respect. The perfect woman._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She sat as always by the large window daydreaming as always. Then suddenly a tall man was approaching her. He was about 21, friendly looking, wavy short strawberry blond hair, Celadon eyes, and a Celadon two-piece thobe he always wear. This was her dear friend **Ali**, means **Servant of Allah**. He owned a small weapon shop._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

What are you doing princess, he said concerned. Nasirah flinched a little and turn her head to her friend. Let me guess your thinking of _**Him**_, he said not surprised. Why me, why was I so naive and foolish back then, she said slightly sad. It was five years ago princess move on, Ali said. She was slightly mad at his response, but she just pouted slightly. You know it's my 15th birthday, she said trying to cheer up. Really....all ready, I remember when you were just a small little girl, he said surprised. _Silly_ _man_, she replyed with a warm smile. Ali...., she said leaning on the window. What is it princess?, he replied. She looked down on the floor smiling for a moment than began to talk. Ali, I want...I want to go home, she said uneasily. Than go princess, what's stopping you, he said firmly. She looked at him with surprised eyes. But,..but they think I'm dead. Then show them your not!, he said encouraging her. Yeah but..., she said lifting her head high. No buts, you should go to them, Ali said smiling. So guess, I should , she said turning her head to her friend. Ali was happy that she was going to where she really belongs, but couldn't help but feel sad she was thinking of leaving. So...I'll go tomorrow, Nasirah said slightly down. All Ali could do was smille. Suddenly a blind girl who was slightly short was approaching them from the small kitchen they had.

_The young girl was pretty cute, to bad her attitude didn't match her face at all.. She had **Venetian **red eyes; dark red that sparkled. A narrow nose, Long Platinum blond hair in a high ponytail that came to her waist. She was Ali's abopted sister he found crying 2 years ago. Since then she been living with Ali and Nasirah. She did the cooking, cleaning, and shopping, but never complained, or rarely talked. _

Dinner's ready, she said emotionless. Nasirah and Ali stopped talking and put there mat on the floor to eat. They were having goat stew and white rice. It wasn't fancy, but it would full them up. plus Nasirah didn't mind, she was always grateful for what she had.

I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, Ali said about to grab his plate. Luckily Umaamah slapped his hands which mad Nasirah slightly giggle. Fool, did you say _**Bismillah,** what **Muslims** say before eating._Oh,..almost forgot, Ali said with hand behind his hand and an embarrassed expression.

After 20 minutes of finishing their meal Nasirah and Umaamah did the dishes while Ali sharpened all his weapons before going to bed.

_Nasirah and Umaamah shared a bed while Ali had his own mattress other side of the bed. Nasirah as usual never fell asleep first. She always waited to Ali and Umaamah fell asleep. She liked to have time to herself. Twenty-minutes later they fell asleep, and Nasirah walked out of the small hut to get fresh air. She had a long white silk gown and her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked up at the stars with her sky blue eyes. She gave a small smile and could not helped, but to shred a tear out her eyes. She was thinking of the time she lived with her family peacefully. Even when **Sawad** was there. _

_All She could think about is going home............... _

_**''End of Chapter 2!!''**_


	4. Chapter 3: Return of The Lost One

**_Chapter 3: ''Coming Home''_**

_**章３：　''家に帰って来ること'' **_

_Next Morning, 7:30 A.M. _

_Next morning came Nasirah got up excited. She gathered all her belongings and goodbye to all the friends she made in Southern Honda. Nasirah, Ali, and Umaamah were outside the hut saying their goodbyes. _

So..., Ali had nothing really to say without trying to show emotion. Nasirah gave a warm smile with tears in her eyes. Ali than handed out a weapon, it was a blue Bo Staff; a long martial art weapon. Nasirah..this is for you, He handed the Bo Staff to her. I spent five months making it in case you planned to leave. Nasirah just look at the blue staff for a moment and felt warm tears rolling down her face. She quickly gave Ali a bare hug, he blushed a little, but he liked it. She than hug Umaamah. Take care of Ali for me ok, Nasirah said giggling. Umaamah nodded to her request. She began walking, but turned to gave Ali a peck on the cheek even though she had no crush on him or anything. Thank you Ali, She sad smiling. She than ran off. Five years of watching and taking care of her, he felt it was worth it. Goodbye Nasirah.........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was wearing a her usual outfit, but she put her hood on. Leaping from roof top from roof top, if was much safer than flying around with people around looking at her. She didn't had much more miles to reach Central Honda thanks to her abilities. She was so excited she felt her cheeks were gonna drop any second from now. She jump on top of a huge roof top that showed all of Central Honda, mostly her kingdom. She pulled down her hoody and pony tail. Her long pale brown hair danced with the strong wind blowing in the air. She jump from from the roof top to a 4 story fall, but of course she land on her feet on harmed. The people around her were stunned and looked at her funny. She gave them a small smile than had put back on her hoody and continued to walk. She was heading straight for the castle. Many boys and men stared at her, while the women stared at her with envy in their eyes. _

_She was near the huge gate the was 15 times her height it was a couple of guards guarding it. She thought it would be much easier to transport herself. So that she did, she tranported herself into the first door that was there. She walked and looked at how the place drastically. She saw a painting of her family she remembered, but was surprised they cover her face on it. She continued to walk. She noticed a tall man across the other side of the hallway was walking the way toward her. _

_He was the King of Honda you could tell because his clothes were very fancy and had diamonds on it. He was tall, he had long, blue-black shoulder length hair. He eyes were the same color of Nasirah, sparkling, sky blue eyes. A narrow nose like hers, and same head size. Nasirah was stunned, but she continued to walk. She knew that was her father King **Saleem**, means peaceful, gentle. He noticed the girl walking and was stunned too because she looked so much like her presume deceased daughter. They walked passed each other, but they both turned around to look at each other better. He had the same expression she always had. She slowly pulled down her hoody so he could see her face. _

A..are you?!, Saleem said still stunned. She just stood there for 10 whole seconds before she replied. Y..yes..yes I am Nasirah, she said. N..Na..Nasirah is that really you?!, he began to walk closer to her. Yes, she simply said to her father. He touched her cheeks with his warm hands, and both of them felt tears rolling down there faces. He hugged her as both of them were crying. He slightly let go. I..I mean we all thought Sawad killed you, he said. No..he didn't I got away and ran to Southern Honda to live there for five years. I'm really glad your Nasirah, he said as her continued to hug her. I came back to live with you guys, Hassan, Abduallah , Nora, and the others, she said. Well now you can, he said giving her a warm smile.

_Nasirah father was always kind to others and never yelled. He was always the calm others. _

Guards!, he snapped. Yes Sir?, two guards answered. Take my daughter's bags to her room, he said kindly. The guard quickly took her bags off her hands. Well..don't you what to say her to your siblings, he said giving Nasirah a huge smile. Ok, she said with joy in her face. Her father walked away to continue what ever her was doing. Nasirah continued to walk to she was wondering where they were. Suddenly she passed by a door where she heard teens in. She took a couple of steps back and looked though the small crack in the door. It was them, she saw her younger sister Nora bothering Hassan, Abduallah was reading a book, and she saw some other girl just staring at Hassan. She knocked on the door. Hassan noticed, who is it, he replied firmly. Um..your sister, she replied. Suddenly All their eyes were in shock. What?!, what are you talking about?, Hassan said slightly mad. He quickly got up and opened the door. He was shocked to realize she wasn't lying. Hassan mouth dropped open in shock. She fazed slightly too as did the other. Hassan..is that you?, she said raising her soft hand on his cheek. He couldn't help it but to blush. Her hand were very gentle. She moved Hassan gently to the side and walked further more in the room. Abduallah and Nora looked up to find their sister looking at them. They were dumb-founded to see she was still alive. Ha..Hassan is that, Abduallah said putting to his sister. Yes..yes I am Abduallah, Nasirah said giving them an uneasy smile. But..but your..I mean..we thought you was dead, Hassan said confused. Well, now you see I'm not, she replied slightly mad of her brother's thought.. Big sister..is that really you?!, Nora said as she rosed up joyfully and squeezed her older sister tightly. Don't ever leave me again!, Nora pointed at her older sister. O..okay, Nasirah struggled to say as she was being squeezed tightly. Abduallah just smiled at the sight of his sisters together. Were just thankful your still alive, Abduallah said with a friendly smile as Nasirah turned to him.

HoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnA

_Prince **Abdullah, means Servant of God,**was always smiling since he was born. He is Nasirah older brother by three __years; 18 years old. He was the first born out of his family and the most smartest of them; not saying his sibling are dumb :0. At the age of five their grandfather started training him in **Tai chi chuan**. He spends most of his time reading, or writing. He was born on March 3. _

_Abdullah is is 6 feet and 1 inches. He has big, bright, sky blue eyes like his father and sister. He has a narrow nose, his skin was Caucasian. Abdullah has short and wavy blond hair that had a small braid that reached his neck. _

_He always wears a two-piece, white thobe and even sometime a kufi, or carries his nihontō; Japanese sword around. He only uses it when needed._

HoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnA

_Then Nasirah turned her attention to the other girl in the room. She was slightly tall, and attractive. She had tan shin, long, silky tuff black hair that was two inches from the floor. She had two pale green hair pens that evenly separated her hair in pigtails subtract the braids. She had pale green eyes like **Ali, **her lips were firm, she was slightly thin, but her hips were wide. She had a light green belly dancer outfit on. The top was the shape of a strapless bikini, and the pants were loose and silky. Her name is **Sundus; means **__Silk brocade. And for some strange reason she slilghtly looked like Nasirah?!! _

She is Hassan's girlfriend..............or so she thinks.

HoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnA

She looked at Nasirah slightly jealous she was getting all the attention. Hmph!, she she stated as she turned her head from her. Hassan, I see you finally got a girlfriend when I was gone, she said with a surprising smile. Hassan checks turned slightly red as he turned his head from his sister. S..she not my girlfriend?! Sh..she just likes to follow me, he said trying not to blush. She gave him a warm smile. I knew you would had to choose a girl soon, I mean there use to be about a hundred or more girl that wanted for you just to turn your head you fly dog, Nasirah said smirking.

_That was always a problem for Hassan, being handsome, and the prince and all. Hassan always seemed cold, quick-tempered, or annoyed. Other times he had a calm and cool attitude that drew girl full of lust for him. He has very long silky, thin black hair in a ponytail. He has sky blue eyes. He's tall, skinny, but masculine built. He wear a purple jacket that with his collar face upward. Under his jacket he wore a tight, white sleeveless shirt. He had black leather jeans, ans on his feet he wore black Derby shoes. He weapon was a a Tachi; a long curved sword. He was born August 2._

HoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnAHoDnA

What really matter is that I'm her , and this time to stay, Nasirah said positively. Nana!! You have to might the others at once, Nasirah younger sister Nora said happily. All Nasirah return was a big smile. :P

_Western Honda ; Sawad's Palace._

_Since Sawad returned to Western Honda he was madder than ever. When he first returned he made his subjects his slave. He made them rebuild Western Honda into a bigger an darker. They made him a palace for him and his seven children he had from five wives. His slaves gave him the best palace someone as powerful as him could want. They could fell his presence every time he was ever close. Sawad would always stand in the middle of his largest hallway and look outside and wonder on. Some how he could fell Nasirah was still alive. Suddenly one of his children approached him. He was slightly tall, he ha long silky black hair in a braid, and two strands of hair sticking out. He had a long red and gold cape with his collar facing up like his father. He had tan skin, leather black pants, and black boot. He had dark red eyes, and a red shirt. He was pretty cute like Hassan. His name is **Ahmar it means Red.**_

* * *

You called for me?, his voice was firm and slightly deep. He looked his father in his eyes. They both had a dark aura. Yes..., Sawad said calmly as he turned to face his son. I want you to do a favor for me, Sawad said. O...k, Ahmar said confused. I need you to kill a girl for me, his father stated. K..kill a girl, Ahmar said surprised. Yes! Her name is Nasirah, I thought I red of her years ago, Sawad said slightly angry. You mean that young girl who attacked our villiage five years ago?, Ahmar said interested. Yes...that one, Sawad replied. Ok Ill do it, but whats in stored for me if I do, Ahmar asked. Respect!!, his father replied. His father never viewed him as one of his own, but a subject. He never called him son, or ever said that he respected, or loved him. Ahmar this hurted him deeply. The only one who truly cared for him was his mother and his older sister. Ahmar was up for it. So when do I get to kill her?, Ahmar asked. Tomorrow, you will be engaged to her, then you can kill her, his father said. E...engaged!! Why do I need to get engage to someone Im going to kill!!, Ahmar yelled confused. Sawad eyed him, that showed he needed to watch his tone. That way it will be easier to kill her. You will earn her trust then you will kill her, Sawad stated. D..don't that seems kind of evil?!, Ahmar said. What the hell do you think we are Ahmar, the good guys?! That girl **_will die. _**Sawad harshly said. Yes..I understand father, he said bowing before him. Good, his father said turning back to the window, I'm glad were both on the same side. Ahmar had a really bad feeling.


End file.
